Minas Tirith's Haunted Elevator
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins was recovering from the quest to Mordor. His strength was returning well, but that didn't mean he couldn't try something like a haunted elevator that Aragorn had just helped construct. And he and his friends would start at the first level of Minas Tirith, the White City of Gondor. Featuring Frodo, Sam, etc.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Yes, another spooky tale is about to be told. Get ready for another spooktacular time with our favorite hobbits. :)

*.*.*

Frodo Baggins was recovering from the quest to Mordor. His strength was returning well, but that didn't mean he couldn't try something like a haunted elevator that Aragorn had just helped construct. And he and his friends would start at the first level of Minas Tirith, the White City of Gondor.

"Aragorn, you told me specifically that this ride would be mild," Legolas said. "I didn't come all this way to scare our friends."

"Alas, more room for me," Gimli said, rampaging into the elevator.

"Aragorn, are you sure this ride is safe for us?" Pippin asked.

"We just went through a traumatic experience on the quest to Mordor—" Merry was cut off by Aragorn, who raised his hands.

"Not to worry. This ride only tests us in some our more creepier delights," Aragorn said.

"That's comforting," Frodo and Sam said at the same time.

The silver box returned to the ground floor. Gimli rushed out quickly, holding onto Legolas' hand. "Oh, that ride is not for the faint hearted."

"Gimli, whatever's in there won't be as scary as what we went through," Legolas said.

"Isn't it?" Gimli said. "The ride told me I'd run out of gold, fresh meat, the gems and wonders of Erebor. It was tragic."

"Cool," Merry and Pippin said, smiling. "I want to ride."

"As Gimli said, it is not for the faint-hearted." Aragorn said, as Frodo and Sam followed Merry and Pippin inside the elevator. "Or you could do that without thinking."

"Aragorn, what could be worse?" Frodo asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Legolas told the hobbits.

The elevator doors closed. Before the four hobbits, much to their shocking surprise, there was a man with a bellhop operating the elevator. Then again, Frodo had to wonder how he knew that –oh, the nametag said Marty the Bellhop. Was he missing something here? Did the ride change?

"Prepare to be spooked," Marty the Bellhop said.

"Is Marty a hobbit's name?" Merry asked the bellhop.

"No more questions!" Marty sat down, pressing the first button. "Level Two."

The elevator dinged. The sleek doors opened up, revealing a battalion of soldiers, carrying rifles. Frodo pointed an index finger at them, unsure what would happen.

"What are they – doing?" Frodo asked the bellhop, "I mean they can't—"

"Silence!" Marty said.

"Hey, don't talk like that to Mr. Frodo!" Sam protested, but Frodo pulled him back.

"Sam, it's okay," Frodo said. But even he didn't know what would happen, or why the riflemen were pointing their rifles at him and his friends. "Um… is this a part of the ride?"

"Ready. Aim. FIRE!" The riflemen announced, only to be blocked by the elevator doors. Frodo held onto his friends as the elevator went up to the next level.

"Level Three," Marty said.

"How many levels are there in this ride?" Pippin asked, confused.

"I believe there are seven levels," Merry said.

"Seven levels of frights," Pippin said.

"Okay. But look, the first level nearly killed us. Let's not hope it happens again," Frodo said.

"I'm not scared of anything," Pippin said, crossing his arms.

"Be quiet!" Marty said, as the elevator doors opened. Before Frodo and his friends were dancing ghosts, moving about the level in peace. The elevator doors closed, the silver box moving once more.

"What is the point of this?" Sam said.

"That wasn't so scary," Pippin said, gleefully.

"Just spooky," Frodo said. "But they weren't that bad."

"Level Four," Marty said.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a couple of scary wights. Frodo and his friends jumped at the sight of them. The elevator doors closed, but Frodo felt pain in his chest.

"I think we should stop this ride, now," Sam said.

"Remember what Aragorn said. This ride is not for the faint hearted," Merry said.

"Nor were we ready for it," Frodo said, managing to sit up. "It's not as if Aragorn is about to scare us with far worse. But the journey's too fresh in my mind. Can't we try this another day?"

"The rest of this ride is scary, but not that scary," Marty said.

"Not if you plan to scare us further with memories from our quest," Pippin said, serious.

"Level Five," Marty said.

The silver doors opened. Standing on the level were more floating ghosts, moving to and fro about the place, even into the elevator itself. Frodo was stunned, nearly thought he'd get into another panic attack, but… yes. These seemed much better… and then the random man with the axe with terrifying eyes charging towards the elevator… the silver doors closed.

"Are you trying to scare us?" Frodo said, alarmed. "Because you scared me!"

"Well, it isn't any different from any other scary being we've faced," Pippin said.

"You're not helping," Sam and Frodo said.

"How much more of this ride is there?" Frodo asked the bellhop.

"Level Six," Marty said, frustrated.

The silver, metallic doors opened again. This time, there were creepy paintings floating in the air. The paintings transformed into skeletons, right as the door closed. Frodo about had enough.

"I'm telling Aragorn about this ride," Frodo warned.

"It wouldn't be any different than…" Merry was cut off by his friends.

"That's enough, Merry," Sam said, flat out. "You too, Pippin."

"What? What did I do?" Pippin asked, confused and alarmed.

"Level Seven!" Marty shouted.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a festival amongst ghosts, ghouls, werewolves and vampires. It was an audacious party with lots of food – charcoal food and organ music. But, in all honesty, as the doors closed, Frodo was both freaked out and confused.

"What was the point of this?" Frodo asked. "I mean, I'm sure Aragorn wasn't trying to scare us, but… don't do that next time. Okay?"

The elevator doors opened, revealing the first level again. It looked so cheerful here.

"Get off my ride. All of you!" Marty told the four hobbits, fuming.

"Fine." Sam stood up and walked out. "I've had enough."

"Well," Aragorn addressed the hobbits, once they met up with him, "how did it go, my friends?"

"Were you spooked out enough?" Gimli asked them.

"I was about to say that, dwarf!" Legolas complained.

"Spooky." Sam said. "It sure gave Mr. Frodo a fright."

"Just that one level," Frodo said. He turned to his friends and said, "Well, that was a spooky ride."

"It's wasn't any different than any spooky house or elevator," Pippin said.

"That's getting old," Frodo and Sam said in near unison.

"Well, it wasn't any different than…" Merry was nearly cut off, only to get the better of his friends and admit, "Well, it was a good ride."

"Happy Harvestmath… early Harvestmath," Pippin said, grinning sheepishly.

"Yes indeed, Pippin." Frodo said. "Happy Harvestmath."

"And many more," Merry said. He was stunned for a moment, with everyone looking at him, "What?"

Frodo shook his head. "Happy Harvestmath." For indeed, it was a good ride. And their reward was a feast they wouldn't soon forget. Yes, it was a good ride, but he felt sure others would enjoy it just as well as he. Either way, it was a good early autumn present. Yes, it was definitely worth it. Nothing more needed to be said, other than this tale received its own happily ever after.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
